Jealousy Plan Gone Wrong
by cupcakeswithsprinkles
Summary: Cute, fluffy, oneshot TROYELLA


_**One-shot **_

_**enjoy it... and review **_

_**(Gabi's POV)**_

I sat in my bed early in the morning before school, thinking about my huge crush Troy. "If only he liked me," I said to myself while I heard two birds chirping outside. I got up from bed, went downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal, put on my make-up, and put on my outfit. I wore Jean shorts and a Hollister tank top, then went outside to walk to school. While I was walking home from school I spotted Troy walking on the other side of the street. Soon he noticed me too and walked across the street to me.

"Hey Gabi," Troy said to me, I couldn't help but notice that he looked super cute today.

"Hey Troy," I said shyly.

"You look really nice today," Troy flirted giving me butterflies.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself," I blushed.

"So, you going to Jason's party tomorrow right," Troy asked me.

"Yeah of course, what about you?" I asked hoping he will ask me to be his date.

"Yup, I'm defiantly going," He said as we approached East High.

"Yeah it'll be fun," I said thinking of a wonderful plan that might make Troy jealous and realize that we are good for each other.

"You have a date for the party?" He asked me bluntly. I didn't exactly know the right answer to the question.

"No, not yet, I'm working on it though," I said covering up the truth that I really wanted to go with him.

"Oh... okay," Troy said with an unreadable expression, then heading to his locker, "Well I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye," I said. I headed to my locker knowing exactly who I was going to find. I searched the school to find Chad, when I finally reached him I took a deep breath and started towards him.

"Hey Chad, I have a favor I need to ask you," I told him.

"Okay, shoot." Chad said.

"I need you to fond me a date for Chad's party, somebody cute, fun, and charming. I want whoever this is to help me make somebody I like jealous." I said pretty fast to get it all out in the open, and I knew Chad wouldn't know who I liked Chad being... well Chad.

"What exactly is in it for me?" He said weirdly.

"Um... a huge, homemade chocolate brownie." I said thinking of something he would like.

"Oh, well of course I would," Chad said with a laugh.

"Thanks, you're a life saver." I said while kissing him on the cheek and heading off to my first class.

On the day of the party everyone was excited, especially me. I was excited to go to the party with a date and maybe make Troy jealous, and if he doesn't get jealous I can maybe get to know this guy I'm going with. As I walked into East High that day I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder snapping me out of my thought.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Troy said.

"Hey, It's okay," I said trying to get my pulse to a regular speed.

"So excited about the party tonight," Troy asked me.

"Yeah, can't wait," I said picturing in my head how the party would go.

"Same here, did you find a date?" He asked me.

"Yeah, kind-of, you?" I said trying to tell the truth,

"Yeah, kind-of," he said back to me.

"Oh well I guess I better get to my locker, I'll see you later for sure," I said starting to walk the opposite direction.

"Yeah, see ya," He said walking away. I got my books and headed to where I knew Chad would be. Walking along the wide halls of East High I finally found Chad leaning against the wall by the water fountain.

"Hey Gabs," He said as I walked up to him.

"Hey, did you find a guy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just have to tell him. He wants to meet you at the coffee Hutch before at like 5:00, and then go to the party at 6:00. Don't worry it's--"

"Yeah, it's okay I want him to be a surprise," I said not even caring who it was. "Thanks Chad, you are so the best." I yelled while walking towards homeroom.

"Yeah, I am aren't I, and don't forget, BIG chocolate brownie!" He yelled.

"I'll never forget," I yelled back.

After school was over I packed my books and headed home for another weekend. While I was walking out I spotted Troy again.

"Hey Gabi," He said as he saw me.

"Hey, I would stop to talk but I really need to get home, sorry." I told him wanting to get home to get ready and pick the perfect outfit.

"Oh.." He said as I ran to my house, I had to look perfect for my date tonight. I reached my house and ran up to my room. I picked out a really good outfit, and started to do my make-up perfectly, taking my time. I closed the cap to the mascara, eye liner, and eye shadow and went on to my hair. I Scrunched my hair and let it fall on my shoulders. After I was done with that I went to my outfit and slipped on the short Jean mini skirt and A Halter top, with light pick flip-flops. _**(A/N pictures in my Profile)**_ I have to say that I looked pretty good. It was about 4:45 so I grabbed my purse started towards the coffee Hutch, since I live pretty close to it. As I approached it I got super nervous only thinking about what could and couldn't happen on this date. I slowly opened the door and smoothed out my skirt. Once I was inside I started looking around the place wondering how I would find this mystery person, when all of a sudden I felt a hand come over my eyes.

"Guess who." Troy said laughing slightly.

"My mom?" I joked as he turned me around so I could face him to "reveal" who it was.

"Now do I sound like you're mom, Montez?" He said faking mad.

"Well actually..." I laughed.

"Hey!" He yelled at me.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Waiting for my date, I was supposed to meet my date here before the party. What are you doing here?" Troy asked me as I wondered weather he was my date.

"Wait, I was supposed to meet my date here too, a blind date," I told him hoping it would ring any bells.

"You don't think?" He said pointing to me and him.

"Maybe." I said. "I was supposed to get a date to make someone jealous."

"I was supposed to be in a date making the girls crush jealous." He said smiling.

"It looks like we found our dates," I said smiling, while inside I felt like crying, everything was wrong, I knew this was a stupid idea. Technically though I'm on a date with Troy.

"So, I guess for now we can just get a cup of coffee and relax." He said to me.

"Yup, that sounds great to me," I said wondering whats going to happen.

"What do you want?" He asked me.

"I'll have a white chocolate cappuccino," I told him handing him money.

"No, you don't have to pay," He said nicely.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, wondering why he was so nice.

"Of course I'm sure." He said with a smile. We sat down at a table by a fireplace and started to drink our coffee. "So, who exactly are we making jealous?" He asked me. 'You' I wanted to say.

"Um.. somebody." I said not wanting to lie but also not wanting to face the truth.

"Come on tell me, please," He begged. It's now or never I thought to myself.

"The person that I'm making jealous is---" I started but stopped.

"Come on I won't laugh at you," He said.

"You," I said bluntly. He looked amazed and sat their he didn't say anything at all. Many little moments passed, but nothing, he didn't say a thing. This was my cue to leave I thought as I got up and started walking out. "I'm really, really sorry I said anything, this whole day was just messed up."

"No, Gabi wait," I heard him yell, but I didn't want to face him anymore. I walked, very slowly towards home,tears falling down my face.

"No way I'm going to that party," I said to no one, but apparently someone heard.

"You have to it's the best party of the year," I heard Troy's voice behind me.

"No, I can't and I'm sorry about even saying anything. I just went on that date because I thought that you would get jealous and realize were good for each other or something like in the movies or something," I said to him.

"You don't need to make me jealous," He said trying to hold back a smile because I'm assuming theres more to what he's going to say."I like you too, I was just shocked and happy at the same time wondering weather you saying that was a dream or something." Then I didn't need to reply his lips were already over mine, making me feel 100 different things at once. Happy being the most.

Once we went to the party, hand in hand, there were many people their, and loud music filling the air. A slow song came on and me and Troy hit the dance floor swaying to the soft music as he whispered something in my ear.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He whispered.

"Of course," I whispered back. We sat down eventually, both of us grinning happily as we leaned in for a kiss. While we were in that kiss Chad walked up to us.

"You still owe me Chocolate brownie, I did you a really good thing." He smiled as Troy and I leaned in for another heart stopping kiss.

_**It was just a cute little one-shot :) Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
